


Miss Minnie Mac

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children's chant fit all to well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Minnie Mac

How he stood this…place, Minerva didn’t know. Keeping her elbows close to her body, looking stiff and wooden, and a little disdainful, she tried to touch nothing unnecessary.

_Miss Minnie Mac, Mac, Mac, all dressed in black, black, black…_

She twitched. She loathed that chant and how the children always adjusted it with her name.

“Tom, are you done yet?”

Her beau appeared satchel over his shoulder. “Finished, thank Merlin.” His dark gaze held nothing but loathing for the orphanage he’d grown up in.

She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. 

_… and they never came back, back, back…_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Romancing the Wizard Drabblethon in 2007.


End file.
